Love and Hurt
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry learns his mother had been alive all this time with Snape and had married him and had children and Snape saved Sirius with Dumbledore's help. They don't tell Harry. Harry hasn't told anyone the James, Remus and Tonks are alive. Also Harry has betroths to set weddings too. Will Harry get over the hurt his mother, Snape and Sirius put him through? Harem


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry learns his mother had been alive all this time with Snape and had married him and had children and Snape saved Sirius with Dumbledore's help. They don't tell Harry. Harry hasn't told anyone the James, Remus and Tonks are alive. Also Harry has betroths to set weddings too. Will Harry get over the hurt his mother, Snape and Sirius put him through?

* * *

 **Warning: Harem**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry had been going to all the funerals for the people who died in the Battle of Hogwarts so did many others like Minister Kingsley, Headmistress McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Harry had a few secrets that included how his father was alive.

His father had found his father Fleamont Unspeakable notes and decided to use a dagger with a blood gem from the Potter vaults to store his and Lily's souls in when they died because they knew they would. James had spent 15 years in the dagger without his wife and being unable to get out till have touched it on his 16th birthday.

Harry got the shock of his life when his father came out of the dagger. Harry questioned him and he was the true James Potter. James had asked why he was with Petunia and Harry filled him in. James was upset especially since Lily some how didn't get her soul in the dagger. James explained how the dagger worked and it was a light way to save your soul and the other one was dark called Horcrux's.

James took Harry to the goblins when he learned Harry knew nothing about his heritage or his betrothals. Harry told his father he was bisexual and James says so was he.

On their way to Gringotts Harry asked did he love anyone else besides Lily and James said yes Amelia Bones, Regulus Black, Fabian and Gideon Prewett and Emmaline Vance. But Lily didn't want to be a sister wife and didn't know about his crushes on Amelia, Regulus, Emmaline, Fabian and Gideon and he said one other he would tell at a different time. Or that he had betrothed Harry to four women.

The Goblins told Harry he was the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Emrys, Triple, Le Fey and Pendragon. So he would need to marry 8 people to match a title. James wasn't needed to find multiple partners to pass on his former titles since he had been 'dead' for over 15 years. So he didn't have any right to the titles or money. But Harry gave him a vault full of galleons to use as he wished.

Harry saw he was betrothed to Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Isobel and Morag MacDougal, Tracey Davis, Su Li and Luna Lovegood. He knew they but didn't know Daphne and Tracey very much as he tended to avoid the Slytherin's. James told harry he choose neutral or light houses. Daphne, Tracey and Su were neutral houses and Bones, Patil and Lovegood were light houses. If Harry fell in love with anyone else James was happy to accept them into the family.

So Harry got to know them in secret but also Draco and Blaise who weren't real Death Eaters they were forced into it. Harry became to fall in love with all his betroths but also Draco, Blaise and Fred. With the war heating up he didn't what to leave his girlfriends and boyfriends but he had too. But he asked them to promise him that they wouldn't do what Cedric did.

Cedric was his first love. And the father of his first children Jameson Amos Potter-Diggory, Edmund Cedric Potter-Diggory, Christian Harrison Potter-Diggory, Rosalie Lillian Potter-Diggory. But Cedric was killed after he gave birth to them in the Easter holidays. Harry had Amos and Sarah Diggory babysit them till he could himself.

Harry became to fall in love with his betroths and a few others such as Charlie Weasley who was a Pure-Blood, Justin Finch-Fletchley who was a Muggle-Born, Draco Malfoy who was a Pure-Blood, Blaise Zabini who was a Pure-Blood, Fred Weasley who was a Pure-Blood, Penelope Clearwater who was Muggle-Born, Gabrielle Delacour who has a Pure-Blood/Veela and Fay Dunbar who was a Half-Blood. So he would have had 14 wives and husbands if Cedric and Fred hadn't been killed.

Harry managed to get the Minister to have a grave for Sirius and they agreed to put in next to James and Lily Potters grave. Even though James wasn't dead. James, Remus and Tonks had waited to everyone but Harry, Amelia and a cloaked Regulus left the funeral to take off the invisibility cloak and say goodbye to their best friend and cousin. Regulus also said goodbye to his brother. When his father told him that Bellatrix was meant to be one of his betrothed but Lestrange's forced her into Marriage. Harry looked back on the memories of Bellatrix and realised she sent a stunner at Sirius not a killing curse. So with the Nations help they got Bellatrix away from the Lestrange's in Harry's 6th year she had been hiding with his father since.

James at the end of Harry's sixth year they went to the Unspeakable's to find out about Horcrux's. That was when Harry met his Aunts and Uncle his fathers younger siblings the sextuplets sisters Kendra Euphemia Potter, Katiryi Sarah Potter, Krisafitsa Iolanthe Potter, Ketshaka Dorea Potter, Ralston Abraham Potter and Kaetia Leanne Potter. He never knew about them before this trip. Or his cousins who went to Ilvermorny so nobody knew. Kendra was married to Dirk Cresswell who she managed to save from death during the war and her and Narcissa who a couple even with her married to Lucius. Kendra helped break the contract with Lucius. But Narcissa decided to play the part of spy. Katirya was married too Joseph Bones who she saved from death with their children. Kaetia was married to Nicolas Malfoy who didn't love the Dark arts like his big brother and was disowned. Kaetia also married Perenelle Flamel. Krisafitsa married Eldritch Diggory the brother of Amos Diggory. Ketshaka was married to Scipio Weasley brother to Arthur and she married galleria Ollivander. And lastly Ralston was married to Leta Lestrange who was disowned when she didn't love the dark arts, then married to Tina Scamander then Giffard Abbott.

After Harry met his Uncle and Aunts they told Harry and James that Horcrux's could only be destroyed by Basilisk Vernon, Curse Fire and the Killing Curse.

James had married Amelia Bones, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black and Emmaline Vance. And they had children. Harry was happy to have siblings. Amelia had a son named Edgar William Bones-Potter who was one. Regulus had Libra Lily Potter-Black who was 2 and twins Sagittarius Potter-Black and Scorpius Sirius Black-Potter. Bellatrix had Leo Aries Black-Potter who was 2 and Caelum James Black-Potter. And Emmaline Vance had just had a son Castor Tyson Potter-Vance.

Now that was all over and the funerals for the dead were happening. The funeral was Fred's Harry had to stop himself from crying as he and Fred were engaged and only Charlie and George knew in their family. Alicia was waiting for Harry at the end of the funeral to tell him about Fred and his children Fred had twins Fabian Fredrick Weasley-Potter and Gideon George Weasley-Potter.

Lee and Alicia took Harry to the house that Lee was the secret keeper on and they went in Alicia's parents had been looking after them. Harry saw his twins for the first time they both had red hair and his green eyes. They were identical. Harry gently picks up one.

"That is Fabian we colour code them because they are so identical. Fabien is always blue, and Gideon is always red", Alicia explains

"They are perfect", Harry says his eyes told Lee and Alicia he loved them already

Alicia told him that Fred left a Will and that the twins were in there about who got custody. And Harry was the one because they were his. And that the Will, will be read soon. Harry asked if he could take them home and Alicia said yes.

Alicia and Lee helped Harry moved the twins into Pendragon Castle which surprised them and what also shocked them the James Potter and the Lupins were alive. Harry explained it too them. James was introduced to his grandchildren. He already had four now these two. He was happy for Harry but could see Harry was saddened that they would grow up without Fred.

Harry spent his time with his kids and helping repair Hogwarts. He wasn't going back for a final year like Ron and Hermione would likely do. Everyone fought he would be a Auror, but Harry's heart which was hit with the killing curse wouldn't be able to take the work or his leg which was hit with a curse from Dolohov which made the muscles and bonds weak and there was no counter. But it was stopped but nothing would undo the damage.

But now Harry wanted to be an Unspeakable. But his Aunts, Uncle and Regulus helped with that as he was one and James had started doing Unspeakable work again. Kingsley supported the idea without knowing about James and Regulus's involvement or the fact they were alive. Amelia did accept him too she had decided to go back to her job as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry got a letter stating the Will of Fredrick Weasley would be ready tomorrow and he was preparing himself. The twins were going to met their family tomorrow. And hopefully they would take it well like Charlie and George had…

* * *

 _Next Day…_

* * *

Harry had port-keyed to Gringotts with his sons, fiancees, Remus and Tonks and George he was shown to the room which the Will reading would take place. He was joined by Lee, Alicia, Katie, Angelina and Oliver Wood. Then they were joined by the Weasley who weren't happy that Draco was in the room.  
"Why is the ferret being here?" Ron asks

"He is needed here Ron", Harry says

"Fred would not leave anything for slimy Slytherin's", Ron says

"I want them out of here", Molly says

"They are needed here for the reading", King Ragnok says coming in

The doors where shut and goblin guards stood at the doors with their weapons.

"There will be no spells casted in this room as the Will is read and after or I will have the guards take you all out. Is everyone clear?" King Ragnok asks

Everyone nods.

"Now this is the Will reading of one Frederick Weasley. Lets begin", King Ragnok says pulling out the Will and being to head it

 _ **Last Will and Testament of**_

 _ **Frederick Fabian Weasley**_

 _I, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will my last testament, making all previous wills void._

 _In case of my demise the following are to be given the following:_

 _To Remus John Lupin I leave 10% shares of my joke shop that I hope George will be kept going and I leave you 200 Galleons for a knew wardrobe._

 _To Nymphadora Lyra Tonks-Lupin I leave 200 Galleons spend it on little Teddy so he could have a good time on his Uncle Fred._

 _To Minerva McGonagall I leave you 100 Galleons and a hope you will let pranks go for at least once a year in honour of the Marauders and Myself who have died._

 _To James Charlus Potter I leave 10% shares of my joke shop and again I hope you help George keep it going._

 _To the following people Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Su Li, Fay Dunbar, Penelope Clearwater, Gabrielle Delacour, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Justin Finch-Fletchley my sister/brother wives/husbands I leave you with the wish you look after our husband with everything as I know he would take my death hard as he already lost Cedric and now me. I also leave you 100 Galleons each._

 _To Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood I leave 100 Galleons each and I have been glad to have been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with you. And you all have been great friends to my brother and me and I am glad I met you all your like sisters and Oliver you are like another brother to me. I hope you all have happy lives._

 _To my brother Charlie I leave you 100 galleons look after our fiancée and make sure he lives life to the full._

 _To Bill my brother and Fleur my sister-in-law I leave 300 Galleons and hope you start a family soon as it is a joy to have children around. I am sorry I will never met my nephews or nieces._

 _To Gred my twin I leave you with the knowledge I had a magical portrait of myself made and it will be in our vault. We will still be able to talk to each other. I know it won't be the same but you will still have me with you. I will miss you George but I am with Sirius and our Uncles and I will be starting a prank war with them. I hope I don't see you for a long time Georgie. Live life to the fullest._

 _I leave 1 galleon each to Mother, Father, Percy, Ronald and Ginevra as I know what they have been trying to do to my fiancée for years now._

 _To my fiancée Harry James Potter I leave 30% of my shares in Weasley Wizards Wheezy's. I leave you with our children and I know you and the others will treat them as your own. I love you Harry and I am so sorry we never got the wedding and bonding as we wanted. I hope I don't see you in heaven for a great number of years. Just know I will be pranking Sirius and I WILL win. Take heart of that._

 _To my children Fabian Frederick and Gideon George Potter-Weasley my personal vault that will be held in trust by Harry till they are 11 and they can spend want they want with it. I also leave them a letter in the vault for when they turn 11 so they know how much I love them._

 _In question of custody of Fabian and Gideon Potter-Weasley my fiancée and the twins father Harry is the first person if he is dead then they are to go to the following people:_

 _1\. James Charlus Potter (Grandfather)_

 _2\. George Gideon Weasley and Angelina Johnson (Uncle and will-be-Aunt)_

 _3\. Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet_

 _4\. Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Lyra Tonks-Lupin_

 _5\. Charlus Septimus Weasley (Uncle and Will-be-Step-Father)_

 _6\. William Arthur Weasley and Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Weasley (Uncle and Aunt)_

 _7\. Amelia Bones (Adopted Grandmother)_

 _8\. Regulus Black (Adopted Grandfather)_

 _9\. Emmaline Vance (Adopted Grandmother)_

 _10\. Penelope Clearwater (Will-Be-Adopted-Mother)_

 _11\. Padma Patil (Will-Be-Adopted-Mother)_

 _12\. Daphne Greengrass (Will-Be-Adopted-Mother)_

 _13\. Tracey Davis (Will-Be-Adopted-Mother)_

 _14\. Susan Bones (Will-Be-Adopted-Mother)_

 _15\. Su Li (Will-Be-Adopted-Mother)_

 _16\. Fay Dunbar (Will-Be-Adopted-Mother)_

 _17\. Draco Malfoy (Will-be-Adopted-Father)_

 _18\. Blaise Zabini (Will-be-Adopted-Father)_

 _19\. Justin Finch-Fletchley (Will-be-Adopted-Father)_

 _20\. Luna Lovegood (Will-Be-Adopted-Mother)_

 _21\. Gabrielle Delacour (Will-Be-Adopted-Mother)_

 _22\. Oliver Wood_

 _23\. Katherine Bell_

 _24\. Minerva McGonagall_

 _25\. Amos and Sarah Diggory_

 _26\. Xenophilius Lovegood_

 _27\. Apolline and John-Pierre Delacour_

 _Under NO circumstances are the twins to go to Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ronald, Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger._

 _Love you all. That's this Marauder Out._

 _Mischief Managed_

 _Signed_

 _Frederick Fabian Weasley_

 _Lee David Jordan_

 _Alicia Danyelle Spinnet_

 _Hagnok Axehammer_

 _King Ragnok Bloodaxe_

"WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS NOT MY SONS WILL. YOU FILTH GIVE US OUR SONS MONEY AND YOU HARRY GIVE ARTHUR AND ME OUR GRANDCHILDREN!" Molly yells

That wakes the twins up and they begin to cry.

"Leave", Harry says in a deathly voice as he tries to calm the twins down with his fiancée's help

"You will not insult us you will have your one galleon each and leave", King Ragnok says bring forth the documents and handing them over

"How could you have sex with Fred, Harry that is just wrong. Your meant to be with Ginny", Hermione says

"YOUR MINE HARRY NO ONE NOT EVEN MY BROTHERS ARE GOING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME!" Ginny yells going for her wand

"POTTER WHY DID YOU TAKE MY BROTHERS MONEY YOU NO GOOD BASTARD TRAITOR!" Ron says going for his wand

"Get out", Harry says

Ron and Ginny draw their wands and in the blink of an eye the goblin guard snaps them.

"You all will leave now and not return for 60 days you are banned", King Ragnok says furiously

The goblin guards push them all the Weasley's plus Hermione out. After settling the twins down with a bottle of milk. They begin to talk.

"I am sorry for that Lord Potter and for your loss", King Ragnok says

"Thank you King Ragnok as always you have been very helpful", Harry says

"I have a letter for you from Albus Dumbledore. He magically sent this to me with instructions to give it to you after the war", King Ragnok says handing over the letter

"Thank you. I will read it now while you have everything dealt with accordingly", Harry says

"I will", King Ragnok says

"Read the letter we will look after the twins", Oliver says, "I want to get to know them anyway"

"Thank you Oliver", Harry says

Harry hands the twins over and takes the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you will not react well to the news I am about to give you I am sorry but it was for the greater good you were not told to after the war._

 _I didn't die when you saw me. It was faked so everything could happen as it was needed. Severus is a spy and he was always one. He is alive also with you mother. She didn't die that night in 1981. She survived and has been living with Severus ever since. They have actually gotten married and she tells me she is really happy now she is with Severus. Her only regret is not seeing you now. She has attached a letter for you._

 _The other thing is that Sirius is also alive I went back in time and saved him. He also has been living with Severus and those too have learnt to live with each other and now don't hate each other. Sirius has also enclosed a letter._

 _We are living at Prince Manor and now that the war is over we will be at Hogwarts within the next few weeks._

 _We are sorry for putting you through this._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _(Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin 1st Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump)_

Harry's power crackles through the room. Everyone turns to an angry Harry.

"Harry?" Remus asks softly after of sparking more anger

"Those bastards", Harry snarls, "How dare they not tell me"

"What is it?" Minerva asks

Harry shoves the letter from Dumbledore into Remus's hands while he rips the letter from Sirius open.

 _Dear Pup,_

 _Surprised? So am I that I am alive. I am sorry pup I am putting you through this but Albus says it is for the greater good. And now that the war is over we can finally be a family! Severus says you got me freed. I am very grateful pup._

 _So tell the old Wolf that I will see him and dear Nymphie soon with their son. I can't believe they married! And had a son! I bet he is a cute little devil._

 _See you soon Harry_

 _Sirius the most handsome Marauder_

Harry growls again and his magic crackles. Sirius was also acting like nothing was wrong. He heard Remus swearing.

"Have this I have one more to read", Harry growls shoving the Sirius letter into Remus's hand and opening his mothers

 _Hello my little boy but I guess your not so little now. I know you have grown up into a adult in the eyes of the wizarding world but you will always be my baby boy._

 _I know you have read Albus's letter by now and know I was saved by Severus and Albus that night in Godric's Hollow. I was shocked to wake up alive and without you or James._

 _Albus explained that you had to be away from me to be safe for the greater good. I trust Albus so I left your care to him knowing you were in good hands._

 _Severus and I have gotten married in the years since that night. You have brothers and sisters we have 8 children together. Rosalina Lily Snape who is 15, Samuel Severus Snape and Jasmine Sarah Snape who are 14, Damion Daniel Snape who is 13, Eileen Jane Snape who is 12, Ethan Sirius Snape who is 11, Paul Remus Snape who is 10 and Laura Alice Snape who is 9._

 _They really want to get to know you know the war is over we can be a family. So I will be seeing you soon as myself, Severus, the children and Albus at Prince Manor we will be coming to Hogwarts soon._

 _I can't want to see you happy face_

 _Love you_

 _Mum_

"How dare they act like nothing has happened and leaving me with the bloody Dursley's! How dare they! Dad is going to be devastated. Now I have to break the news to him and they just write it in letters to me telling me the truth! Like nothing is wrong…", Harry growls

Remus was also angry his best friend was alive and so was Lily and now James was going to be but through a emotional rollercoaster and so was Harry. Remus saw Harry was fuming mad and why wouldn't he be? After finding out everything he thought was true was a lie.

Minerva was also angry how could Albus do all of this? And destroy Harry's life as she knew that life at the Dursley's wasn't a good life for Harry. How could Albus, Severus, Lily and Sirius put Harry through all that?

Harry's fiancees were trying to calm Harry down. They were saying smoothing words to him and trying to get his magic to calm down. They knew this was going to be a bad meeting with Dumbledore, Snape, his mother and Sirius this was going to be bad when they met soon.

Harry knew he had to calm down and get ready to tell his Dad what is happening and how was he going to break the news to him? Even if he had moved on a little bit he still wasn't over Lily so how was Harry going to tell him?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Harry's Betrothed**

 **1.** Padma Patil (Lady Peverell)

 **2.** Daphne Greengrass (Lady Black)

 **3.** Tracey Davis (Lady Slytherin)

 **4.** Susan Bones (Lady Bones)

 **5.** Luna Lovegood (Lady Lovegood)

 **6.** Isobel MacDougal (Lady MacDougal)

 **7.** Morag MacDougal (Lady Emrys)

 **8.** Su Li (Lady Ravenclaw)

 **9.** Fay Dunbar (Lady Gryffindor)

 **10.** Penelope Clearwater (Lady Le Fey)

 **11.** Gabrielle Delacour (Lady Delacour)

 **12.** Charlie Weasley (Lady Pendragon)

 **13.** Draco Malfoy (Lord Malfoy)

 **14.** Blaise Zabini (Lord Zabini)

 **15.** Justin Finch-Fletchley (Lord Triple)

 **16.** Cedric Diggory (Dead)

1) Jameson Amos Potter-Diggory (4)

2) Edmund Cedric Potter-Diggory (4)

3) Christian Harrison Potter-Diggory (4)

4) Rosalie Lillian Potter-Diggory (4)

 **17.** Fred Weasley (Dead)

1) Fabian Frederick Potter-Weasley (3 Months)

2) Gideon George Potter-Weasley (3 Months)


End file.
